goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nominations for administratorship/Jessie1010
— — Hi! I would love if I was granted adminship here at the Good Luck Charlie Wiki! I can bring great contributions to the wiki. So far I have 273 edits. I am still trying to get more. I am admin on 11 wikis right now. You can see my admin list below: My top wikis that I edit on are the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Jessie Wiki. For wikis like the Girl vs. Monster Wiki (which I founded), the Teen Beach Musical Wiki, and the Let it Shine Wiki, I have not edited on as much because I am waiting for more information, as those movies have not released yet nor are they even close. Although, I do have a good amount of edits on the Let it Shine Wiki. I work pretty well with others, as long as we are all organized and fair. You can ask some other users I work with: FashionGal, Bongo9911, KataraFan, Austin&allyfan:), etc. I am skilled with CSS and I like to develop pages, as well as create new ones. I recently made a trailer for the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Jessie Wiki. You can watch those at my channel. I think the Austin & Ally one is better than the Jessie one but some people think it's the other way around! Lol! If I become admin here, right when they release a preview for season 3, I will get started on a trailer to advertise this wiki. So please consider my adminship! I will defintiely help build this wiki and get more people to come! Thanks! My Page 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Support #I support Jessie1010 because she is an awesome friend of mine and I trust her to be an admin on my wikis because she is so good. Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) #I totally support! Jessie1010 is an awesome friend and user. He's super skilled at CSS! He has helped SOOOO much on my wikis! #Everything looks good for this user. I support. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 20:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) #I support Jessie1010 because she's a great editor on all wikis I've seen her on! Very active and trustworthy! --KataraFan #You seem great we could use an addtional member. You have been wanting to become one for a while so I don't see why not! JAZ It's Spring 01:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oppose #I oppose because she didn't even help on this wiki User:Pnar34 #We have enough admins. Recently, he has also made untrustworthy edits, such as blanking of sections and removal of templates and references. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Comments #@PFMUffinStrike, I work with Jessie1010 on several wikis. He is a very helpful user. I don't think he really should be opposed. Even if he messed up sometimes, you should give him a chance. All admins mess up somewhere. You should check out all the wikis he's admin on! #I'm still waiting for an update on this. PFMuffin hasn't replied yet and I've tried so hard to make a compromise. At this point, I'll do whatever the admins say because they are the main admins. But I'm not going to try and chase down my adminship. #So I am at a little bit of a cross roads here we have 5 for (athough i may just remove mine) and two against. I haven't heard from Jessie 1010 (OR Katnis1010 as he is now being called). Should I accept or not? If the current admins would be kind enough to post on my talk page or set a discussion/chat time I would apreciate that. --JAZ It's Spring 00:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Result Jessie 1010 has been granted admin status he has waited long enough. There is 5 for and 2 against. Congratulations! JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 00:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC)